contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magpul PDR-C/@comment-27736210-20190930165348/@comment-27736210-20191011055057
The reason I haven't made a "PDW" subcategory, although the thought crossed my mind, is because there are only a few PDWs, and also because I am unsure of how to categorise the other SMGs. Also, I am categorising weapons not based on their real world counterparts but instead based on their in-game performance. In real life, many PDWs and compact assault rifles are considered to be simply SMGs. Only "gun nuts" might insist on separating them into different categories. There is a similar situation between standard assault rifles and battle rifles, which are generally very similar to one another. Truthfully, the categories "standard assault rifles" and "battle rifles" are as similar to one another as "SMGs" and "PDWs", so I do think that I can afford to create a subcategory "PDWs". However, the subcategory of "DMR" is very different from the other subcategories; many DMRs are more similar to sniper rifles than to other assault rifles. The KAC PDW is technically a PDW, so if I were to create a new subcategory "PDWs", then the KAC PDW would have to be moved from "compact assault rifles" to "PDWs". The other compact assault rifles seem to actually be compact assault rifles since they are based on the designs of regular assault rifles; e.g DT MDR-C vs DT MDR, AKS74U vs AK-74, SR3M+AS VAL MOD.3 Spec vs AS VAL Kobra. ---- This is the list of PDWs in the game: 1. KAC PDW 2. Magpul PDR-C 3. H&K MP7 4. FN P90 5. FN P90 DEVGRU EDIT: Another type of shortened rifle is the "carbine". Apparently, many weapons in Contract Wars are actually carbines. ---- EDIT2: I created a category "Special Assault Rifles" because I couldn't figure out how to categorise the four assault rifles in that category. Apart from this category, I have made four subcategories; standard assault rifles, battle rifles (aka "high-power assault rifles"), compact assault rifles, and designated marksman rifles (aka "mid-range sniper rifles"). According to real-world specifications, the H&K G36C and 9A-91 are both compact assault rifles (or carbines) whereas the FN SCAR-L and AS VAL Kobra are both standard assault rifles. The reason that I have hesitated to designate these weapons as such are: 1. The H&K G36C has a better effective distance than most standard assault rifles. If it were to be classified as a compact assault rifle, this simply wouldn't make sense stat-wise, and the stats are more important than real-world specifications. 2. The 9A-91 has an above average effective distance just like the H&K G36C. 3. The FN SCAR-L's effective distance values are 90 meters and 120 meters rather than 60 meters and 140 meters. Furthermore, its damage fall-off is 80% rather than 60%. 4. The AS VAL Kobra has an above-average effective distance and a below-average damage fall-off percentage but it is otherwise quite similar to other assault rifles (aside from the fact that it has a built-in silencer). ---- EDIT4: In terms of effective distance, this is how the different subcategories and categories are ordered: 1. Melee --> Blunt-force weapons. 2. Shotguns --> Guns which shoot pellets (buckshot), slugs, etc. --> Examples: KelTec KSG, Franchi SPAS-12, Saiga 12K. 3. Machine Pistols --> Compact SMGs which are similar in size to pistols. --> Examples: Glock 18, MAC-10, Micro Uzi. 4. Semi-Auto Pistols --> Semi-auto handguns. --> Examples: H&K USP, Beretta 92two, FN 5-7. 5. Standard Submachine Guns --> Lightweight carbines which use pistol ammo. --> Examples: H&K MP5K, Skorpion EVO, Bizon-2B. 6. Personal Defence Weapons --> Lightweight carbines which use higher-calibre ammo than SMGs. --> Examples: Magpul PDR-C, H&K MP7, FN P90. 7. Compact Assault Rifles --> Shortened assault rifles. --> Examples: AKS74U, SR3M, DT MDR-C. 8. Carbines --> Shortened rifles (not necessarily ARs but also semi-auto rifles). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_carbines --> Examples: H&K G36C, 9A-91, M4 carbine. 9. Revolvers (located roughly here) --> Handguns with a revolving cylinder. --> Examples: Colt Python, Raging Judge, Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter 10. Standard Assault Rifles --> Standard-length rifles which fire in full-auto (and semi-auto). --> Examples: M4A1, AK-74, ACR. (note: the in-game ACR is actually the "ACR-C", or compact ACR) 11. Battle Rifles --> Assault rifles which use higher-calibre ammo and often feature slightly extended barrels than standard assault rifles. --> Examples: FN FAL, FN SCAR-H, DT MDR. (note: I have seen conflicting reports on whether the DT MDR is an assault rifle or battle rifle) 12. Light Machine Guns (located roughly here) --> High-capacity rifles which are usually heavier than assault rifles. --> Examples: RPKT, Colt IAR, H&K 243. 13. Designated Marksman Rifles --> Rifles with extended barrels; often cannot fire in full-auto, often feature higher-calibre ammo. --> Examples: DT SRS Mk.2, H&K 417D, MK14 EBR CQB. 14. Semi-Auto & Full-Auto Sniper Rifles --> DMRs which are fully-customized to be used as "sniper" weapons. --> Examples: DT SRS, EBR Marksman, VSS Vintorez. (note: in-game, the EBR Marksman is designated as an assault rifle) 15. Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles --> Longest-ranged weapons in the game; also the highest-calibre weapons in the game with the slowest fire-rates. --> Examples: Mosin-Nagant, AWM-F, M40A6.